


Out in the Open

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding behind closed doors becomes tedious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

**Title:** Out in the Open  
 **Pairing:** George Weasley/Verity  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 495  
 **Summary:** Hiding behind closed doors becomes tedious   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Written for the prompt of mistletoe at hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

The shop had had a most successful day of Christmas sales, and the quiet had finally fallen over it, as the last shopper was rung up and their prizes bagged. 

"I can't believe you're even hanging that stuff in the shop door. Mistletoe is so cliche... and ordinary." Verity gave George a patronizing look.

"Oh, my sweet, when is anything around here _ever_ ordinary?" George affixed the mistletoe to the entranceway and climbed down from the ladder. 

"So what special magic does that tiny twig possess?" Verity looked at it sceptically. 

George crooked a finger and motioned that she should come hither. And given the look in his eye and the smile on his face-- that smile; the one that meant trouble-- she was in no position to refuse. Who would want to say no to whatever hijinx he had planned? Certainly not she.

She met him beneath the mistletoe and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their relationship wasn't something that was well known in the community-- or his family-- so it was surprising that he didn't shut the door. The cold of the snow outside made her shiver as much as being in his arms so open to the world.

George leaned in and his nose pressed against hers. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me." 

"In the open like this. I thought that was against your rules." Verity placed her hand against his chest and gave him a small push away.

George held tight. "If you know anything about me, you'll know that I have an affinity for breaking rules." 

"I've heard the rumour. Mostly I disregard rumours, however." 

"Hear it enough times, love, and you have to start believing it might be true." George pulled her close and captured her mouth in a warm kiss, his tongue parting her lips, his hands finding their way from her waist to her bum. 

"People are watching," Verity said, though she never opened her eyes to test the truthfulness of her statement.

"I don't care. I've wanted to do this for a while." 

"We've done this plenty," she retorted.

"In private. I'm tired of being private about it all." 

"Do you plan for us to have a go, right here in the snow?"

He grinned his most devious of grins. "I never imagined just how dirty you can be. I mean I've seen you in the bedroom and that's a sight to behold, but here, in the snow? You really are a naughty girl."

"That was sarcasm, you moron." Verity clocked him one.

"Don't put ideas in my head with which you don't plan on following through. It's cruel, that.. Get my hopes all up and then dash them." 

Verity looked up in the doorway. "By the way, I don't feel a bit of magic from this mistletoe."

"Cause there isn't any. It was just a way to get you to kiss me." 

"Well played, Mr. Weasley." She kissed him hard and fast.

"Indeed."


End file.
